It is known that some phenylsulfonylureas have herbidical and plant-growth-regulating properties; cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,314, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,453, WO 89/10921 and WO 95/10507 (=ZA 94/8063). However, some of these show disadvantages upon use, such as, for example, high persistence or insufficient selectivity in important crops of useful plants.
There have now been found novel phenylsulfonylureas which have specific radicals on the phenyl ring and which can be employed advantageously as herbicides and plant growth regulators.
The present invention relates to compounds of the formula (I) or salts thereof 
in which
R1 is an acyl radical of the formula S(O)nxe2x80x94R10 or COxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94R11,
R2, R3, R4, R5 are identical or different radicals selected from the group consisting of H, (1-6)alkyl, (1-4)alkoxy, (1-4)haloalkyl, (1-4)haloalkoxy and halogen,
R6 is H, OH, formyl, a radical of the formula R, Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, Rxe2x80x94CO, Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, Rxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, Rxe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or RR0NSO2xe2x80x94, in which each of the radicals R and R0 is a hydrocarbon radical which is unsubstituted or substituted and, inclusive of substituents, preferably has 1 to 20 carbon atoms,
R7 is an acyl radical or
NR6R7 together are a heterocyclic radical which has 2 to 8 ring atoms and which, besides the nitrogen atom of the group NR6R7 as hetero ring atom, optionally has 1 to 3 further hetero ring atoms selected from the group consisting of N, O and S and which is unsubstituted or substituted and, inclusive of substituents, preferably has 2 to 18 carbon atoms and which has at least one electron-attracting group in neighboring position to the nitrogen atom of the group NR6R7,
W is an oxygen or sulfur atom,
R8 is H, (1-6)alkyl, (2-6)alkenyl, (1-6)alkoxy, (1-4)alkylthio, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyl or [(1-4)alkoxy]carbonyl, each of the six last-mentioned radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, (1-4)alkoxy, (1-4)alkylthio and CN, or is halogen, NO2, CN, NH2 or mono- or disubstituted amino,
R9 is H or (1-6)alkyl,
R10 is NH2, mono- or disubstituted amino or a hydrocarbon radical which is unsubstituted or substituted and which, inclusive of substituents, preferably has 1 to 30 carbon atoms,
n is the number 0, 1 or 2, with the exception of the case R10=NH2 or mono- or disubstituted amino, in which case n=2,
R11 is H or a hydrocarbon radical which is unsubstituted or substituted and, inclusive of substituents, preferably has 1 to 30 C atoms, or is a heterocycle which has 3 to 8 ring atoms and which is unsubstituted or substituted and, inclusive of substituents, preferably has 1 to 20 carbon atoms,
Q is an oxygen or sulfur atom or a group of the formula xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 in which Rxe2x80x2 is H or a hydrocarbon radical which is unsubstituted or substituted, or is an acyl radical in which Rxe2x80x2 is preferably H or has 1 to 10 carbon atoms,
A is a radical of the formula 
one of the radicals X and Y is hydrogen, halogen, (1-3 )alkyl or (1-3)alkoxy, each of the two last-mentioned radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, (1-3)alkoxy and (1-3)alkylthio, and
the other of the radicals X and Y is hydrogen, halogen, (1-3)alkyl, (1-3)alkoxy or (1-3)alkylthio, each of the three last-mentioned alkyl-containing radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, (1-3)alkoxy and (1-3)alkylthio, or is a radical of the formula NRaRb, (3-6)cycloalkyl, (2-4)alkenyl, (2-4)alkynyl, (3-4)alkenyloxy or (3-4)alkynyloxy,
Z is CH or N,
Ra and Rb independently of one another are H, (1-4)alkyl or (2-4)alkenyl,
X1 is CH3, OCH3, OC2H5 or OCHF2,
Y1 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
X2 is CH3, C2H5 or CH2CF3,
Y2 is OCH3, OC2H5, SCH3, SCH2CH3, CH3 or C2H5,
X3 is CH3 or OCH3,
Y3 is H or CH3,
X4 is CH3, OCH3, OC2H5, CH2OCH3 or Cl,
Y4 is CH3, OCH3, OC2H5 or Cl and
Y5 is CH3, C2H5, OCH3 or Cl.
Of greater interest are those compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention and salts thereof in which
R1 is S(O)nxe2x80x94R10 or COQR11,
R2, R3, R4, R5 independently of one another are H or (1-4)alkyl,
R6 is H, OH, formyl, (1-6)alkyl, (2-6)alkenyl, (2-4)alkynyl, (1-6)alkoxy, (2-6)alkenyloxy, (2-6)alkynyloxy, [(1-6)alkyl]carbonyl, [(2-6)alkenyl]carbonyl, [(2-6)alkynyl]carbonyl), (1-4)alkylsulfonyl, (2-6)alkenylsulfonyl, (2-6)alkynylsulfonyl, (3-6)cycloalkyl, (5-6)cycloalkenyl, [(3-6)cycloalkyl]carbonyl, [(5-6)cycloalkenyl]carbonyl, [(3-6)cycloalkyl]sulfonyl, [(5-6)cycloalkenyl]sulfonyl, each of the 18 last-mentioned radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, (1-4)alkoxy, (1-4)alkylthio, (1-4)alkylsulfinyl, (1-4)alkylsulfonyl, [(1-4)alkoxy]carbonyl, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyl, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyloxy and CN and, in the case of cyclic radicals, also by (1-4)alkyl and (1-4)haloalkyl, or
phenylcarbonyl or phenylsulfonyl, each of the two last-mentioned radicals being unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl ring by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, CN, NO2, (1-4)alkyl, (1-4)haloalkyl, (1-4)alkoxy and (1-4)haloalkoxy,
R7 is CHO, [(1-6)alkyl]carbonyl, [(2-6)alkenyl]carbonyl, [(2-6)alkynyl]carbonyl, (1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (2-6)alkenylsulfonyl, (2-6)alkynylsulfonyl, [(3-6)cycloalkyl]carbonyl, [(5-6)cycloalkenyl]carbonyl, [(3-6)cycloalkyl]sulfonyl, (5-6)cycloalkenylsulfonyl, each of the 10 last-mentioned radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, (1-4)alkoxy, (1-4)alkylthio, (1-4)alkylsulfonyl, (1-4)alkylsulfinyl, (1-4)alkylcarbonyl, [(1-4)alkoxy]-carbonyl, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyloxy and CN and, in the case of cyclic radicals, also by (1-4)alkyl and (1-4)haloalkyl, or
phenylcarbonyl or phenylsulfonyl, each of the two last-mentioned radicals being unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl ring by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, CN, NO2, (1-4)alkyl, (1-4)haloalkyl, (1-4)alkoxy and (1-4)haloalkoxy, or
mono- or di[(1-4)alkyl]aminosulfonyl which is unsubstituted or substituted in the alkyl moiety by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, (1-4)alkoxy, (1-4)alkylthio, (1-4)alkylsulfinyl, (1-4)alkylsulfonyl, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyl, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyloxy, [(1-4)alkoxy]carbonyl and CN, or a group of the formula COCORxe2x80x2 in which Rxe2x80x2=H, OH, (1-4)alkoxy or (1-4)alkyl, or a group of the formula 
R6 and R7 together are a chain of the formula (xe2x80x94CH2)m1B1xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94B1xe2x80x94(CH2)m2B2xe2x80x94, the chain being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more (1-3)alkyl radicals or halogen and m1 is 3, 4 or 5 and m2 is 2, 3 or 4, and
W, Wo are an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
B1, B2 independently of one another are SO2 or CO,
Q is O, S or NR16,
To is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
R8 is H, (1-4)alkyl, (1-4)alkoxy, (1-4)alkylthio, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyl or [(1-4)alkoxy]carbonyl, each of the last-mentioned 5 radicals being unsubstituted or substituted in the alkyl moiety by one or more halogen atoms, or is halogen, NO2, CN or mono- or di(1-4)alkylamino,
R9 is H or CH3,
R10 is NR17R18, (1-6)alkyl, (2-6)alkenyl, (2-6)alkynyl, (3-6)cycloalkyl, (5-6)cycloalkenyl or phenyl, each of the last-mentioned 6 radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, CN, (1-4)alkoxy, (1-4)alkylthio, (1-4)alkylsulfinyl, (1-4)alkylsulfonyl, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyl, [(1-4)alkoxy]carbonyl and [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyloxy,
n is the number 0, 1 or 2, unless R10=NR17R18, in which case n=2, and
R11 is H, (1-6)alkyl, (2-6)alkenyl, (2-6)alkynyl, (3-6)cycloalkyl, (5-6)cycloalkenyl or phenyl, each of the last-mentioned 6 radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, CN, (1-4)alkoxy, (1-4)alkylthio, (1-4)alkylsulfinyl, (1-4)alkylsulfonyl, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyl, [(1-4)alkoxy]carbonyl and [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyloxy, and, in the case of cyclic radicals, also by (1-4)alkyl and (1-4)haloalkyl, or is a radical of the heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl(1-4)alkyl type which has 3-7 ring atoms, preferably having 1 to 3 hetero ring atoms selected from the group consisting of N, O and S, in particular a radical of the formula A-1 to A-6, 
R12 is (1-4)alkyl, (3-4)alkenyl or (3-4)alkynyl, each of the three last-mentioned radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, (1-4)alkoxy, (1-4)alkylthio, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyl and [(1-4)alkoxy]carbonyl,
R13, R14 independently of one another are H, (1-4)alkyl, (3-4)alkenyl oder (3-4)alkynyl, each of the three last-mentioned radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more of the radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, (1-4)alkoxy, (1-4)alkylthio, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyl and [(1-4)alkoxy]carbonyl,
the radicals R15 together with the nitrogen atom are a heterocyclic ring which has 5 or 6 ring members, may contain further hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of N, O and S at the oxidation levels which are possible and which is unsubstituted or substituted by (1-4)alkyl or the oxo group, or which is benzo-fused,
R16 is H, (1-4)alkyl, (3-4)alkenyl or (3-4)alkynyl, each of the three last-mentioned radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, (1-4)alkoxy and (1-4)alkylthio,
R17 is H, (1-4)alkyl or (1-4)alkoxy, and
R18 is H or (1-4)alkyl.
Definitions of general radicals with carbon atoms in formula (I) frequently contain ranges or individual data for the number of carbon atoms possible. The indication of a range, or number, of the carbon atoms precedes the name of the general chemical group in brackets; for example, (1-4)alkyl denotes an alkyl radical having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or (1-4)haloalkyl denotes haloalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety or alkyl skeleton; (1)alkyl equals methyl; the general definition of unsubstituted (3)alkyl thus embraces n-propyl and i-propyl.
The compounds of the formula (I) may form salts where the hydrogen of the xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 group is replaced by a cation which is suitable for agriculture. Examples of these salts are metal salts, in particular alkali metal salts or alkaline earth metal salts, in particular sodium salts and potassium salts, or else ammonium salts or salts with organic amines. Equally, salt formation may be effected by subjecting an acid to an addition reaction with basic groups, such as, for example, amino and alkylamino. Acids which are suitable for this purpose are strong inorganic and organic acids, for example HCl, HBr, H2SO4 or HNO3.
In formula (I) and all subsequent formulae, the radicals alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, alkylamino and alkylthio and the corresponding unsaturated and/or substituted radicals in the carbon skeleton may in each case be straight-chain or branched. Unless specifically indicated, the lower carbon skeletons, e.g. those having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or, in the case of unsaturated groups, those having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, are preferred amongst these radicals. Alkyl radicals, also in the composite meanings such as alkoxy, haloalkyl and the like, are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, t- or 2-butyl, pentyl radicals, hexyl radicals, such as n-hexyl, i-hexyl and 1,3-dimethylbutyl, heptyl radicals such as n-heptyl, 1-methylhexyl and 1,4-dimethylpentyl; alkenyl and alkynyl radicals have the meanings of the unsaturated radicals which are possible and which correspond to the alkyl radicals; alkenyl is, for example, allyl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, but-2-en-1-yl, but-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl and 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl; alkynyl is, for example, propargyl, but-2-yn-1-yl, but-3-yn-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-yn-1-yl.
Cycloalkyl is a carbocyclic saturated ring system, for example one having 3-8 carbon atoms, for example cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl.
Alkenyl in the form xe2x80x9c(3-4)alkenylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c(3-6)alkenylxe2x80x9d is, preferably, an alkenyl radical having 3 to 4, or 3 to 6, carbon atoms where the double bond is not on the carbon atom which is linked to the remaining moiety of the compound (I) (xe2x80x9cylxe2x80x9d position). The same applies analogously to (3-4)alkynyl and the like.
Halogen is, for example, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. Haloalkyl, -alkenyl and -alkynyl are alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl, respectively, which are partially or fully substituted by halogen, preferably by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, in particular by fluorine or chlorine; for example CF3, CHF2, CH2F, CF3CF2, CH2FCHCl, CCl3, CHCl2, CH2CH2Cl; haloalkoxy is, for example, OCF3, OCHF2, OCH2F, CF3CF2O, OCH2CF3 and OCH2CH2Cl; the same applies analogously to haloalkenyl and other halogen-substituted radicals.
A hydrocarbon radical is a straight-chain, branched or cyclic and saturated or unsaturated aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon radical, for example alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl; aryl is a mono-, bi- or polycyclic aromatic system, for example phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indenyl, indanyl, pentalenyl, fluorenyl and the like, preferably phenyl; a hydrocarbon radical is preferably alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl having up to 12 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7 ring atoms or phenyl; the same applies analogously to a hydrocarbon radical in a hydrocarbon-oxy radical.
A heterocyclic radical or ring (heterocyclyl) can be saturated, unsaturated or heteroaromatic; preferably it has one or more hetero atoms in the ring, preferably selected from the group consisting of N, O and S; preferably it is an aliphatic heterocyclyl radical having 3 to 7 ring atoms or a heteroaromatic radical having 5 or 6 ring atoms, and has 1, 2 or 3 hetero atoms. The heterocyclic radical may be, for example, a heteroaromatic radical or ring (heteroaryl), such as, for example, a mono-, bi- or polycyclic aromatic system in which at least 1 ring has one or more hetero atoms, for example pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl and imidazolyl, or it is a partially or fully hydrogenated radical such as oxiranyl, pyrrolidyl, piperidyl, piperazinyl, dioxolanyl, morpholinyl, tetrahydrofuryl. Suitable substituents for a substituted heterocyclic radical are the substituents mentioned further below, and additionally also oxo. The oxo group may also occur on the hetero ring atoms which may exist at various oxidation levels, for example in the case of N and S.
Substituted radicals, such as substituted hydrocarbon radicals, for example substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, phenyl and benzyl, or substituted heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, are, for example, a substituted radical which is derived from the unsubstituted skeleton, the substituents being, for example, one or more, preferably 1, 2 or 3, radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkylthio, hydroxyl, amino, nitro, carboxyl, cyano, azido, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, formyl, carbamoyl, mono- and dialkylaminocarbonyl, substituted amino such as acylamino, mono- and dialkylamino, and alkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl and, in the case of cyclic radicals, also alkyl and haloalkyl, and also unsaturated aliphatic radicals which correspond to the abovementioned saturated hydrocarbon-containing radicals, such as alkenyl, alkynyl, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy and the like. Amongst the radicals having carbon atoms, those having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, in particular 1 or 2 carbon atoms, are preferred. As a rule, preferred substituents are those selected from the group consisting of halogen, for example fluorine and chlorine, (1-4)alkyl, preferably methyl or ethyl, (1-4)haloalkyl, preferably trifluormethyl, (1-4)alkoxy, preferably methoxy or ethoxy, (1-4)haloalkoxy, nitro and cyano. Especially preferred are the substituents mothyl, mothoxy and chlorine.
Mono- or disubstituted amino means a chemically stable radical selected from the group of the substituted amino radicals which are N-substituted, for example, by one or two identical or different radicals selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxy, acyl and aryl; preferably monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, acylamino, arylamino, N-alkyl-N-arylamino and also N-heterocycles; alkyl radicals having 1 to 4 carbon atoms are preferred; aryl is, preferably, phenyl or substituted phenyl; the definition mentioned further below applies to acyl, preferably (1-4)alkanoyl. The same applies analogously to substituted hydroxylamino or hydrazino.
Optionally substituted phenyl is, preferably, phenyl which is unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted, preferably up to trisubstituted, by identical or different radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, (1-4)alkyl, (1-4)alkoxy, (1-4)halogenoalkyl, (1-4)halogenoalkoxy and nitro, for example o-, m- and p-tolyl, dimethylphenyl radicals, 2-, 3- and 4-chlorophenyl, 2-, 3- and 4-trifluoro- and -trichlorophenyl, 2,4-, 3,5-, 2,5- and 2,3-dichlorophenyl, o-, m- and p-methoxyphenyl.
An acyl radical is the radical of an organic acid, for example the radical of a carboxylic acid, and radicals of acids derived therefrom, such as of thiocarboxylic acid, optionally N-substituted iminocarboxylic acids, or the radical of carbonic monoesters, of optionally N-substituted carbamic acid, sulfonic acids, sulfinic acids, phosphonic acids and phosphinic acids. Acyl is, for example, formyl, alkylcarbonyl such as [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, it being possible for the phenyl ring to be substituted, for example as shown above for phenyl, or alkyloxycarbonyl, phenyloxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfinyl, N-alkyl-1-iminoalkyl and other radicals of organic acids.
The invention also relates to all stereoisomers which the formula (I) embraces, and mixtures of these. Such compounds of the formula (I) have one or more asymmetric carbon atoms, or else double bonds which are not indicated specifically in formula (I). Possible stereoisomers which are defined by their specific spatial form, such as enantiomers, diastereomers and Z- and E-isomers, are all embraced by formula (I) and can be obtained by customary methods from stereoisomer mixtures, or else be prepared by stereoselective reactions in combination with the use of stereochemically pure starting materials.
The above examples of radicals or ranges of radicals which come under the general terms such as xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csubstituted radicalsxe2x80x9d and the like, are no complete enumeration. In particular, the general terms also embrace the definitions mentioned further below of ranges of radicals in groups of preferred compounds, in particular ranges of radicals which embrace specific radicals from the tabulated examples.
Compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention or salts thereof which are of particular interest, mainly for reasons of more potent herbicidal action, better selectivity and/or greater ease of preparation are those in which
R1 is S(O)nxe2x80x94R10 or COxe2x80x94OR11,
n is the number 0, 1 or 2, with the exception of the case R10=NR17R18, in which case n=2,
R6 is H or (1-4)alkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more halogen atoms or by one or more radicals selected from the group (1-4)alkoxy and (1-4)alkylthio,
R7 is formyl, [(1-6)alkyl]carbonyl, [(2-4)alkenyl]carbonyl, [(2-4)alkynyl]carbonyl, [(3-6)cycloalkyl]carbonyl or (1-6)alkylsulfonyl, each of the 5 last-mentioned radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, (1-4)alkoxy, (1-4)alkylthio, (1-4)alkylsulfonyl, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyl, [(1-4)alkoxyl]carbonyl, [(1-4)alkyl]carbonyloxy and CN and, in the case of cyclic radicals, also (1-4)alkyl and (1-4)haloalkyl, or
phenylcarbonyl or phenylsulfonyl, each of the two last-mentioned radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, CN, SO2, (1-4)alkyl, (1-4)haloalkyl, (1-4)alkoxy and C1-4)haloalkoxy, or
mono- or di[(1-4)-alkyl]aminosulfonyl, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2 in which Rxe2x80x2 is (1-4)alkoxy, or
a group of the formula xe2x80x94CWoxe2x80x94R12, xe2x80x94CWoxe2x80x94NR13R14 or xe2x80x94CWoxe2x80x94N(R15)2 or
R6, R7 together are a chain of the formula (xe2x80x94CH2)m1B1xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94B1xe2x80x94(CH2)m2B2xe2x80x94, m1 being 3, 4 or 5 and m2 being 2, 3 or 4, and
W, Wo in each case independently are an oxygen or sulfur atom,
To is an oxygen or sulfur atom,
B1 is SO2 or CO,
B2 is SO2 or CO,
Q is O, S or NR16,
R8 is a hydrogen atom,
R9 is H or CH3,
R10 is NR17R18, (1-6)alkyl or (3-6)cycloalkyl,
R11 is H, (1-6)alkyl, (3-6)cycloalkyl or a radical of the formulae A-1 to A-6, 
R12 is (1-4)alkyl or (1-4)haloalkyl,
R13, R14 independently of one another are H or (1-4)alkyl, the radicals R15 together are a divalent chain of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)m3xe2x80x94 in which m3 is 3, 4 or 5, or of the formula xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94,
R16 is H or (1-4)alkyl,
R17 is H or (1-4)alkyl and
R18 is H or (1-4)alkyl.
Preferred compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention and salts thereof are those in which
R6 is H or (1-4)alkyl,
R7 is CHO, [(1-6)alkyl]carbonyl, [(1-4)haloalkyl]carbonyl, [(1-4)alkoxy-(1-4)alkyl]carbonyl, [(3-6)cycloalkyl]carbonyl, phenylcarbonyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, CN, NO2, (1-4)alkyl, (1-4)haloalkyl, (1-4)alkoxy and (1-4)haloalkoxy, or is phenylsulfonyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of (1-4)alkyl and (1-4)alkoxy, or is mono- or di[(1-4)alkyl]aminosulfonyl, (1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (1-4)haloalkylsulfonyl or a group of the formula xe2x80x94CWoxe2x80x94R12 or xe2x80x94CWoxe2x80x94NR13R14 
W, Wo independently of one another are in each case O or S,
To is O or S,
Q is O, S or NR16,
R10 is NR17R18, (1-4)alkyl or (3-6)cycloalkyl,
R11 is H or (1-4)alkyl,
R12 is (1-4)alkyl,
R13, R14 independently of one another are H or (1-4)alkyl,
R16 is H or (1-3)alkyl,
R17 is (1-4)alkyl and
R18 is H or (1-4)alkyl.
Other preferred compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention or salts thereof are those which contain a combination of radicals of the abovementioned compounds of particular interest or of the preferred compounds, and those which contain individual or several radicals from amongst the compounds listed in Table 1 or 2 (see below).
The present invention also relates to processes for the preparation of the compounds of the formula (I) or salts thereof, which comprise
a) reacting a compound of the formula (II) 
with a heterocyclic carbamate of the formula (III)
R*xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94Axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
xe2x80x83in which R* is optionally substituted phenyl or (C1-C4)alkyl, or
b) reacting an arylsulfonylcarbamate of the formula (IV) 
in which Ar is an aryl radical, preferably an optionally substituted phenyl, with an amino heterocycle of the formula (V)
Hxe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94Axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V), or
c) reacting a sulfonyl isocyanate of the formula (VI) 
with an amino heterocycle of the formula Hxe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94A (V), or
d) first reacting, in a one-pot reaction, an amino heterocycle of the formula Hxe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94A (V) with phosgene in the presence of a base and reacting the intermediate formed with a phenylsulfonamide of the formula (II), or
e) reacting a sulfonyl chloride of the formula (VII) 
with a cyanate Mxe2x80x94OCN in which M=a cation, for example NH4, Na or K, and with an amino heterocycle of the formula Hxe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94A (V) in the presence of a base, or
f) reacting a sulfonamide of the abovementioned formula (II) with a (thio)isocyanate of the formula (Vxe2x80x2)
Wxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Vxe2x80x2)
in the presence of a base,
where, in formulae (II)-(VII) and (Vxe2x80x2), the radicals or symbols R1-R9, A, W and n are as defined in formula (I) and where, in variants a) and c)-e), the initial products are compounds of the formula (I) where W=O.
The reaction of the compounds of the formulae (II) and (III) is preferably carried out with base catalysis in an inert organic solvent such as, for example, dichloromethane, acetonitrile, dioxane or THF, at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the solvent. Bases which are used for this purpose are, for example, organic amine bases such as 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU), in particular when R*=(substituted) phenyl (cf. EP-A-44807), or trimethylaluminum or triethylaluminum, the latter two substances in particular when R*=alkyl (cf. EP-A-166516).
The sulfonamides (II) are novel compounds. They and their preparation are also subject of the present invention.
With reference to the compounds (II) where R2 to R5=H and R1=COQR11 where Q=O, the following text will illustrate in greater detail possible preparation methods which, when modified slightly, may also be employed for compounds where R2-R5 are other than hydrogen or where R1 is as described above.
Starting from optionally substituted benzyl halides (VIII) (see Diagram 1; cf. WO 95/10507), benzyl cyanide (IX) may be obtained by nucleophilic exchange of the halide for cyanide. After reduction or hydrogenolysis of (IX) and, if appropriate, subsequent functionalization of the amino group, for example by alkylation, phenethylamines (X) or phenethylamines (XI) are obtained in which R1=COR11, R2=R3=R4=R5=R7=H and which, if appropriate after further functionalization, for example by acylation or by eliminating the tert-butyl group, are reacted in analogy to known processes (for example with CF3COOH) to give the sulfonamides (IIxe2x80x2) (see Diagram 1). 
The procedure may also be employed analogously for the preparation of other compounds of the formula (II), the compound of the formula (XI) 
being employed in the last step.
The carbamates of the formula (II) can be prepared by methods described in the South African Patent Applications 82/5671 and 82/5045, and EP-A-70804 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,101) or RD 275056.
The reaction of the compounds (IV) with the amino heterocycles (V) is preferably carried out in inert aprotic solvents such as, for example, dioxane, acetonitrile or tetrahydrofuran at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the solvent. The starting materials (V) required are known from the literature or can be prepared by processes known from the literature. The arylsulfonylcarbamates of the formula (IV) are obtained analogously to U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,393 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,290.
The aryl- or phenylsulfonyl isocyanates of the formula (VI) can be prepared analogously to U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,029 and reacted with the amino heterocycles (V).
The phosgenation of compounds of the formula (V) in accordance with variant d) can preferably be carried out in the presence of bases, such as sterically hindered organic amine bases, for example triethylamine. The subsequent reaction with compounds of the formula (II) in accordance with variant d) can be carried out in analogy to known processes (cf. EP-A-232 067).
The sulfochlorides (VII) can be obtained from corresponding sulfonic acids, for example by standard methods such as reacting the potassium salt with phosphorus oxychloride or thionyl chloride in inert solvents such as acetonitrile and/or sulfolane or in substance by refluxing (cf. Houben-Weyl-Klamann, xe2x80x9cMethoden der organischen Chemiexe2x80x9d [Methods in Organic Chemistry], 4th Ed. Vol 3 XI/2, pp. 1067-1073, Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, 1985).
The corresponding sulfonic acids are obtainable from corresponding nitro compounds in analogy to the reaction of compounds (XI).
Alternatively, sulfochlorides (VII) can be obtained in individual cases by sulfonating (+chlorinating) or sulfochlorinating suitable substituted benzoic esters; sulfochlorination in analogy to Houben-Weyl-Klamann, xe2x80x9cMethoden der organischen Chemiexe2x80x9d [Methods in Organic Chemistry], 4th Ed. Vol. E XI/2, p. 1067 et seq., Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, 1985; Houben-Weyl-Mxc3xcller, xe2x80x9cMethoden der organischen Chemiexe2x80x9d [Methods in Organic Chemistry], 4th Ed. Vol. IX, p. 563 et seq., Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, 1955; sulfonation in analogy to Houben-Weyl-Klamann, xe2x80x9cMethoden der organischen Chemiexe2x80x9d [Methods in Organic Chemistry], 4th PEd. Vol. E XI/2, p 1055 et seq., Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, 1985; Houben-Weyl-Mxc3xcller, xe2x80x9cMethoden der organischen Chemiexe2x80x9d [Methods in Organic Chemistry], 4th Ed. Vol. IX, p. 435 et seq., Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, 1955.
The (thio)isocyanates of the formula (Vxe2x80x2) can be obtained by processes known from the literature (EP-A-232067, EP-A-166516). The reaction of the (thio)isocyanates (Vxe2x80x2) with compounds (II) is carried out, for example, at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably 20 to 100xc2x0 C., in an inert aprotic solvent such as, for example, acetone or acetonitrile, in the presence of a suitable base, for example N(C2H5)3 or K2CO3.
The salts of the compounds of the formula (I) are preferably prepared in inert polar solvents such as, for example, water, methanol or acetone at temperatures from 0-100xc2x0 C. Bases which are suitable for the preparation of the salts according to the invention are, for example, alkali metal carbonates such as potassium carbonate, alkali metal hydroxides and alkaline earth metal hydroxides, eg. NaOH or KOH, or ammonia or ethanolamine.
The term xe2x80x9cinert solventsxe2x80x9d used in the above process variants is to be understood as meaning in each case solvents which are inert under the reaction conditions in question, but which need not be inert under all reaction conditions.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention have an outstanding herbicidal activity against a broad spectrum of economically important monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous harmful plants. The active ingredients also act efficiently on perennial weeds which produce shoots from rhizomes, root stocks or other perennial organs and which are difficult to control. In this context, it is immaterial whether the substances are applied pre-sowing, pre-emergence or post-emergence.
Specifically, examples may be mentioned of some representatives of the monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weed flora which can be controlled by the compounds according to the invention, without these being a restriction to certain species.
Examples of weed species on which the active ingredient acts efficiently are, from amongst the monocotyledons, Avena, Lolium, Alopecurus, Phalaris, Echinochloa, Digitaria, Setaria and also Cyperus species from the annual sector and from amongst the perennial species Agropyron, Cynodon, Imperata and Sorghum, and also perennial Cyperus species.
In the case of the dicotyledonous weed species, the spectrum of action extends to species such as, for example, Galium, Viola, Veronica, Lamium, Stellaria, Amaranthus, Sinapis, lpomoea, Matricaria, Abutilon and Sida from amongst the annuals, and Convolvulus, Cirsium, Rumex and Artemisia in the case of the perennial weeds.
The active ingredients according to the invention also effect outstanding control of weeds which occur under the specific conditions of rice growing such as, for example, Sagittaria, Alisma, Eleocharis, Scirpus and Cyperus.
If the compounds according to the invention are applied to the soil surface prior to germination, then the weed seedlings are either prevented completely from emerging, or the weeds grow until they have reached the cotyledon stage but then their growth stops, and, eventually, after three to four weeks have elapsed, they die completely.
If the active ingredient is applied post-emergence to the green parts of the plants, growth also stops drastically a very short time after the treatment and the weed plants remain at the developmental stage of the point in time of application, or they die completely after a certain time, so that in this manner competition by the weeds, which is harmful to the crop plants, is eliminated at a very early point in time and in a sustained manner.
Although the compounds according to the invention have an excellent herbicidal activity against monocotyledonous and dicotyledenous weeds, crop plants of economically important crops such as, for example, wheat, barley, rye, rice, maize, sugar beet, cotton and soya, are not damaged at all, or only to a negligible extent. For these reasons, the present compounds are highly suitable for selectively controlling undesired plant growth in plantings for agricultural use.
In addition, the substances according to the invention have excellent growth-regulating properties in crop plants. They engage in the plant metabolism in a regulating manner and can thus be employed for the targeted control of plant constituents and for facilitating harvesting, such as, for example, by provoking desiccation and stunted growth. Furthermore, they are also suitable for generally regulating and inhibiting undesired vegetative growth, without destroying the plants in the process. Inhibition of vegetative growth plays an important role in many monocotyledonous and dicotyledenous crops since lodging can be reduced hereby, or prevented completely.
The compounds according to the invention can be employed in the conventional preparations in the form of wettable powders, emulsifiable concentrates, sprayable solutions, dusts or granules. Another subject of the invention are therefore also herbicidal and plant-growth-regulating compositions which comprise the compounds of the formula (I).
The compounds of the formula (I) can be formulated in various ways, depending on the prevailing biological and/or chemico-physico parameters. Examples of possible formulations which are suitable are: wettable powders (WP), water-soluble powders (SP), water-soluble concentrates, emulsifiable concentrates (EC), emulsions (EW) such as oil-in-water and water-in-oil emulsions, sprayable solutions, suspension concentrates (SC), oil- or water-based dispersions, solutions which are miscible with oil, capsule suspensions (CS), dusts (DP), seed-dressing products, granules for broadcasting and soil application, granules (GR) in the form of microgranules, spray granules, coated granules and adsorption granules, water-dispersible granules (WG), water-soluble granules (SG), ULV formulations, microcapsules and waxes.
These individual formulation types are known in principle and are described, for example, in: Winnacker-Kxc3xcchler, xe2x80x9cChemische Technologiexe2x80x9d [Chemical Technology], Volume 7, C. Hauser Verlag Munich, 4th Ed. 1986, Wade van Valkenburg, xe2x80x9cPesticide Formulationsxe2x80x9d, Marcel Dekker, N.Y., 1973; K. Martens, xe2x80x9cSpray Dryingxe2x80x9d Handbook, 3rd Ed. 1979, G. Goodwin Ltd. London.
The necessary formulation auxiliaries such as inert materials, surfactants, solvents and other additives are also known and described, for example, in: Watkins, xe2x80x9cHandbook of Insecticide Dust Diluents and Carriersxe2x80x9d, 2nd Ed., Darland Books, Caldwell N.J., H.v. Olphen, xe2x80x9cIntroduction to Clay Colloid Chemistryxe2x80x9d; 2nd Ed., J. Wiley and Sons, N.Y.; C. Marsden, xe2x80x9cSolvents Guidexe2x80x9d; 2nd Ed., Interscience, N.Y. 1963; McCutcheon""s xe2x80x9cDetergents and Emulsifiers Annualxe2x80x9d, MC Publ. Corp., Ridgewood N.J.; Sisley and Wood, xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Surface Active Agentsxe2x80x9d, Chem. Publ. Co. Inc., N.Y. 1964; Schxc3x6nfeldt, xe2x80x9cGrenzflxc3xa4chenaktive xc3x84thylenoxidadduktexe2x80x9d [Surface-active Ethylene Oxide Adducts], Wiss. Verlagsgesell., Stuttgart 1976; Winnacker-Kxc3xcchler, xe2x80x9cChemische Technologiexe2x80x9d [Chemical Technology], Volume 7, C. Hauser Verlag Munich, 4th Ed. 1986.
Based on these formulations, it is also possible to prepare combinations with other pesticidally active substances such as, for example, insecticides, acaricides, herbicides, fungicides, and with safeners, fertilizers and/or growth regulators, for example in the form of a readymix or a tank mix.
Wettable powders are preparations which are uniformly dispersible in water and which, in addition to the active ingredient, also comprise ionic and/or non-ionic surfactants (wetters, dispersants), for example polyoxyethylated alkylphenols, polyoxyethylated fatty alcohols, polyoxyethylated fatty amines, fatty alcohol polyglycol ether sulfates, alkanesulfonates, alkylbenzenesulfonates, sodium lignosulfonate, sodium 2,2xe2x80x2-dinaphthylmethane-6,6xe2x80x2-disulfonate, sodium dibutyInaphthalenesulfonate, or else sodium oleoylmethyltaurinate, in addition to a diluent or inert substance. To prepare the wettable powders, the herbicidally active ingredients are ground finely, for example in customary apparatuses such as hammer mills, blower mills and air-jet mills, and mixed with the formulation auxiliaries, either simultaneously or subsequently.
Emulsifiable concentrates are prepared, for example, by dissolving the active ingredient in an organic solvent, for example butanol, cyclohexanone, dimethylformamide, xylene, or else higher-boiling aromatics or hydrocarbons or mixtures of the organic solvents with the addition of one or more ionic or non-ionic surfactants (emulsifiers). Emulsifiers which can be used are, for example: calcium salts of alkylarylsulfonic acids, such as calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, or non-ionic emulsifiers such as fatty acid polyglycol esters, alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, fatty alcohol polyglycol ethers, propylene oxide/ethylene oxide condensates, alkyl polyethers, sorbitan esters, such as, for example, sorbitan fatty acid esters or polyoxyethylene sorbitan esters such as, for example, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters.
Dusts are obtained by grinding the active ingredient with finely divided solid substances, for example talc or natural clays such as kaolin, bentonite and pyrophyllite, or diatomaceous earth.
Suspension concentrates can be water- or oil-based. They can be obtained, for example, by wet grinding by means of commercially available bead mills and, if appropriate, an addition of surfactants as have already been mentioned for example above in the case of the other formulation types.
Emulsions, for example oil-in-water emulsions (EW), can be prepared for example by means of stirrers, colloid mills and/or static mixers using aqueous organic solvents and, if appropriate, surfactants as have already been mentioned for example above in the case of the other formulation types.
Granules can be prepared either by spraying the active ingredient onto adsorptive, granulated inert material or by applying active ingredient concentrates to the surface of carriers such as sand, kaolinites or of granulated inert material, by means of binders, for example polyvinyl alcohol, sodium polyacrylate or else mineral oils. Suitable active ingredients can also be granulated in a manner which is conventional for the production of fertilizer granules, if desired in a mixture with fertilizers.
Water-dispersible granules are prepared, as a rule, by the customary processes such as spray drying, fluidized-bed granulation, disk granulation, mixing with high-speed mixers and extrusion without solid inert material.
To prepare disk, fluidized-bed, extruder and spray granules, see, for example, processes in xe2x80x9cSpray-Drying Handbookxe2x80x9d 3rd Ed. 1979, G. Goodwin Ltd., London; J. E. Browning, xe2x80x9cAgglomerationxe2x80x9d, Chemical and Engineering 1967, pages 147 et seq.; xe2x80x9cPerry""s Chemical Engineer""s Handbookxe2x80x9d, 5th Ed., McGraw-Hill, New York 1973, pp. 8-57.
For further information on the formulation of crop protection products see, for example, G. C. Klingman, xe2x80x9cWeed Control as a Sciencexe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, 1961, pages 81-96 and J. D. Freyer, S. A. Evans, xe2x80x9cWeed Control Handbookxe2x80x9d, 5th Ed., Blackwell Scientific Publications, Oxford, 1968, pages 101-103.
As a rule, the agrochemical preparations comprise 0.1 to 99% by weight, in particular 0.1 to 95% by weight, of active ingredient of the formula (I). In wettable powders, the active ingredient concentration is, for example, approximately 10 to 90% by weight, the remainder to 100% by weight being composed of customary formulation components. In the case of emulsifiable concentrates, the active ingredient concentration can be about 1 to 90, preferably from 5 to 80, % by weight. Formulations in the form of dusts comprise. 1 to 30% by weight of active ingredient, preferably in most cases 5 to 20% by weight of active ingredient, and sprayable solutions comprise approximately 0.05 to 80, preferably 2 to 50, % by weight of active ingredient. In the case of water-dispersible granules, the active ingredient content depends partly on whether the active compound is present in liquid or solid form and on which granulation auxiliaries, fillers and the like are being used. The water-dispersible granules comprise, for example, between 1 and 95% by weight, preferably between 10 and 80% by weight, of active ingredient.
In addition, the active ingredient formulations mentioned comprise, if appropriate, the adhesives, wetters, dispersants, emulsifiers, penetrants, preservatives, antifreeze agents, solvents, fillers, carriers, colorants, antifoams, evaporation inhibitors and pH and viscosity regulators which are conventional in each case.
Suitable active ingredients which can be combined with the active ingredients according to the invention in mixed formulations or in a tank mix are, for example, known active ingredients as described for example in Weed Research 26, 441-445 (1986), or xe2x80x9cThe Pesticide Manualxe2x80x9d, 10th edition, The British Crop Protection Council and the Royal Soc. of Chemistry, 1994 and in the literature cited therein. For example the following active ingredients may be mentioned as herbicides which are known from the literature and which can be combined with the compounds of the formula (I) (note: the compounds are either named by the xe2x80x9ccommon namexe2x80x9d in accordance with the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) or by the chemical names, if appropriate together with a customary code number):
acetochlor; acifluorfen; aclonifen; AKH 7088, i.e. [[[1-[5-[2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-nitrophenyl]-2-methoxyethylidene]amino]oxy] acetic acid and its methyl ester; alachlor; alloxydim; ametryn; amidosulfuron; amitrol; AMS, i.e. ammonium sulfamate; anilofos; asulam; atrazine; azimsulfurone (DPX-A8947); aziprotryn; barban; BAS 516 H, i.e. 5-fluoro-2-phenyl-4H-3,1-benzoxazin-4-one; benazolin; benfluralin; benfuresate; bensulfuron-methyl; bensulide; bentazone; benzofenap; benzofluor; benzoylprop-ethyl; benzthiazuron; bialaphos; bifenox; bromacil; bromobutide; bromofenoxim; bromoxynil; bromuron; buminafos; busoxinone; butachlor; butamifos; butenachlor; buthidazole; butralin; butylate; cafenstrole (CH-900); carbetamide; cafentrazone (ICI-A0051); CDAA, i.e. 2-chloro-N,N-di-2-propenylacetamide; CDEC, i.e. 2-chloroallyl diethyldithiocarbamate; chlomethoxyfen; chloramben; chlorazifop-butyl, chlormesulon (ICI-A0051); chlorbromuron; chlorbufam; chlorfenac; chlorflurecol-methyl; chloridazon; chlorimuron ethyl; chlornitrofen; chlorotoluron; chloroxuron; chlorpropham; chlorsulfuron; chlorthal-dimethyl; chlorthiamid; cinmethylin; cinosulfuron; clethodim; clodinafop and its ester derivatives (for example clodinafop-propargyl); clomazone; clomaprop, cloproxydim; clopyralid; cumyluron (JC 940); cyanazine; cycloate; cyclosulfamuron (AC 104); cycloxydim; cycluron; cyhalofop and its ester derivatives (for example butyl ester, DEH-112); cyperquat; cyprazine; cyprazole; daimuron; 2,4-DB; dalapon; desmedipham; desmetryn; di-allate; dicamba; dichlobenil; dichlorprop; diclofop and its esters such as diclofop-methyl; diethatyl; difenoxuron; difenzoquat; diflufenican; dimefuron; dimethachlor; dimethametryn; dimethenamid (SAN-582H); dimethazone, dimethipin; dimetrasulfuron, dinitramine; dinoseb; dinoterb; diphenamid; dipropetryn; diquat; dithiopyr; diuron; DNOC; eglinazine-ethyl; EL 77, i.e. 5-cyano-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxamide; endothal; EPTC; esprocarb; ethalfluralin; ethametsulfuron-methyl; ethidimuron; ethiozin; ethofumesate; F5231, i.e. N-[2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-[4-(3-fluoropropyl)-4,5-dihydro-5-oxo-1H-tetrazol-1-yl]-phenyl]ethanesulfonamide; ethoxyfen and its esters (for example ethyl ester, HN-252); etobenzanid (HW 52); fenoprop; fenoxan, fenoxaprop and fenoxaprop-P and their esters, for example fenoxaprop-P-ethyl and fenoxaprop-ethyl; fenoxydim; fenuron; flamprop-methyl; flazasulfuron; fluazifop and fluazifop-P and their esters, for example fluazifop-butyl and fluazifop-P-butyl; fluchloralin; flumetsulam; flumeturon; flumiclorac and its esters (for example pentyl ester, S-23031); flumioxazin (S-482); flumipropyn; flupoxam (KNW-739); fluorodifen; fluoroglycofen-ethyl; flupropacil (UBIC-4243); fluridone; flurochloridone; fluroxypyr; flurtamone; fomesafen; fosamine; furyloxyfen; glufosinate; glyphosate; halosafen; halosulfuron and its esters (for example methyl ester, NC-319); haloxyfop and its esters; haloxyfop-P(=R-haloxyfop) and its esters; hexazinone; imazamethabenz-methyl; imazapyr; imazaquin and salts such as the ammonium salt; imazethamethapyr; imazethapyr; imazosulfuron; ioxynil; isocarbamid; isopropalin; isoproturon; isouron; isoxaben; isoxapyrifop; karbutilate; lactofen; lenacil; linuron; MCPA; MCPB; mecoprop; mefenacet; mefluidid; metamitron; metazachlor; methabenzthiazuron; metham; methazole; methoxyphenone; methyldymron; metabenzuron, methobenzuron; metobromuron; metolachlor; metosulam (XRD 511); metoxuron; metribuzin; metsulfuron-methyl; MH; molinate; monalide; monocarbamide dihydrogensulfate; monolinuron; monuron; MT 128, i.e. 6-chloro-N-(3-chlor-2-propenyl)-5-methyl-N-phenyl-3-pyridazinamine; MT 5950, i.e. N-[3-chloro-4-(1-methylethyl)-phenyl]-2-methylpentanamide; naproanilide; napropamide; naptalam; NC 310, i.e. 4-(2,4-dichlorobenzoyl)-1-methyl-5-benzyloxypyrazole; neburon; nicosulfuron; nipyraclophen; nitralin; nitrofen; nitrofluorfen; norflurazon; orbencarb; oryzalin; oxadiargyl (RP-020630); oxadiazon; oxyfluorfen; paraquat; pebulate; pendimethalin; perfluidone; phenisopham; phenmedipham; picloram; piperophos; piributicarb; pirifenop-butyl; pretilachlor; primisulfuron-methyl; procyazine; prodiamine; profluralin; proglinazine-ethyl; prometon; prometryn; propachlor; propanil; propaquizafop and its esters; propazine; propham; propisochlor; propyzamide; prosulfalin; prosulfocarb; prosulfuron (CGA-152005); prynachlor; pyrazolinate; pyrazon; pyrazosulfuron-ethyl; pyrazoxyfen; pyridate; pyrithiobac (KIH-2031); pyroxofop and its esters (for example propargyl ester); quinclorac; quinmerac; quinofop and its ester derivatives, quizalofop and quizalofop-P and their ester derivatives, for example quizalofop-ethyl; quizalofop-P-tefuryl and -ethyl; renriduron; rimsulfuron (DPX-E 9636); S 275, i.e. 2-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(2-propynyloxy)phenyl]-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-2H-indazole; secbumeton; sethoxydim; siduron; simazine; simetryn; SN 106279, i.e. 2-[[7-[2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-naphthalenyl]oxy]propanoic acid and its methyl ester; sulfentrazon (FMC-97285, F-6285); sulfazuron; sulfometuron-methyl; sulfosate (ICI-A0224); TCA; tebutam (GCP-5544); tebuthiuron; terbacil; terbucarb; terbuchlor; terbumeton; terbuthylazine; terbutryn; TFH 450, i.e. N,N-diethyl-3-[(2-ethyl-6-methylphenyl)sulfonyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-carboxamide; thenylchlor (NSK-850); thiazafluron; thiazopyr (Mon-13200); thidiazimin (SN-24085); thifensulfuron-methyl; thiobencarb; tiocarbazil; tralkoxydim; tri-allate; triasulfuron; triazofenamide; tribenuron-methyl; triclopyr; tridiphane; trietazine; trifluralin; triflusulfuron and its esters (for example methyl ester, DPX-66037); trimeturon; tsitodef; vernolate; WL 110547, i.e. 5-phenoxy-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-tetrazole; UBH-509; D-489; LS 82-556; KPP-300; NC-324; NC-330; KH-218; DPX-N8189; SC-0774; DOWCO-536; DK-8910; V-53482; PP-600; MBH-001; KIH-9201; ET-751; KIH-6127 and KIH-2023.
For use, the formulations which are present in commercially available form are, if appropriate, diluted in the customary manner, for example using water in the case of wettable powders, emulsifiable concentrates, dispersions and water-dispersible granules. Products in the form of dusts, granules for soil application or broadcasting and sprayable solutions are usually not further diluted with other inert substances prior to use.
The application rate of the compounds of the formula (I) required varies with the external conditions, such as temperature, humidity, the nature of the herbicide used and the like. It can vary within wide limits, for example between 0.001 and 10.0 kg/ha or more of active substance, but it is preferably between 0.005 and 5 kg/ha.